Street Race Fever EXTREME Version: Battle Stage
by PkmnLexusFXX
Summary: Based on the Ridge Racer/Wangan Midnight series which is high-speed street-racing. A side story that takes place in Hokkaido, involving the high-speed street race on expressway. Originally a one-shot fic, extended into multiple chapters.
1. A New Threat?

Disclaimer: I hereby do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything. All trademarks, characters, names, brands, franchises, products, logos, songs, and locations are the sole property of their respective owners. I understand that any form of copyright infringement is strictly prohibited.

Shutokou Battle and Kaido Battle are properties of Genki.

Ridge Racer is a property of Namco.

Pokémon is a property of Satoshi Tajiri/Ken Sugimori of Game Freak, Nintendo.

* * *

In this fanfic, all Pokémon can speak human language, and are in English with keeping Japanese Pokémon names.

* * *

There is a famed expressway in Hokkaido region, the Hokkaido Expressway. This expressway, in 1980s to 2000, was one of the hot spots for street racers everywhere in Hokkaido. The smoking hot tyres of loud and flashy machines left many traces on both the land and the history. However, as police took pursuits against them, the traces of street racing began decline, and many gave up street racing afterwards. Today, less and lesser the street racer can be found in entire Japan, including Hokkaido prefecture.

A night after the Ridge Racer Battle Royale ends, Chimchar and Piplup returns to street racing scenes in Hokkaido with their machines, the Lucky and Wild Evolver (same as he used for Repley Team 4 and at Battle Royale) and the white/orange Gnade Dignistar. These guys met in Sapporo for a while.

"Hikozaru, didn't you know we joined the race yesterday, but that's their region. We cannot win them there. Hokkaido is our base." Piplup complainted about yesterday's race.

"Ya, I know, Pochama. They are really dangerous there. And they conquered that region entirely. Some are my friends there after I moved to Tokyo. There are not many racers here, I guess." Chimchar added.

Piplup looked at Chimchar's Lucky and Wild Evolver.

"What? Aren't you restoring this car? Why this look dated?"

"In case you didn't know, our workers in Hokkaido have American tuning car subculture, and there are lots of American cars there, even trucks. Pochama, your Gnade Dignistar seems new."

"That one... I took one from Team Orange, and I use it everyday here. Your car does very fast, too, Hikozaru."

After meeting in Sapporo, Piplup gets in his Gnade Dignistar, and Chimchar takes his own Lucky and Wild Evolver as well. The guys drove the beast machines off the city, and merging the trip into Hokkaido Expressway.

On the expressway, both the Lucky and Wild Evolver and Gnade Dignistar trying to speed up each other, and avoiding traffic as well. The two machines are going to the north section through this high speed battle.

"Pochama, I go first!"

"Darn it! I'll overtake you, horse deer guy."

"You're horse deer guy! My machine is faster."

"Hikozaru, you stupid fellow, move over!"

As they fight near Ebetsu, Piplup caught some time to fire up his machine. Chimchar also accelerated quickly. The speedometer lifts at 280km/h.

"Take at your own risk, Hikozaru."

"Unlike you, I'm ready! Pochama, you a silly frozen idiot! Wanna take over 'The Speed King of Hokkaido'? No way!" Chimchar quoted Piplup, attempts to preventing the latter from taking the fastest title in this region.

Piplup switches on the nitrous boost, burning the exhaust through Iwamizawa and Mikasa. Chimchar followed to do so.

"Hahaha! You're a stupid loser! I'm the fastest!" Piplup laughs as he uses nitro boosts.

"You think I'm idiot? Come on! 4WDs are faster on straights!" Chimchar replied loudly.

"Hikozaru, overtake me at 400km/h if you can."

"Nothing is impossible. You genius Pochama."

As the speed battle approaches near Sunagawa and Takikawa, Pachirisu in his Age Solo Ecureuil on Fukagawa, awaits for them.

"Hikozaru and Pochama, come on and I'll race you. You speed idiots." Pachirisu thinked as Chimchar and Piplup approaching Fukagawa.

As Chimchar and Piplup running on the Fukagawa junction, Pachirisu spotted them, and winding up his machine. The high-revving, high-powered F1 engine rubbing the rear wheels' tires, and the Ecureuil take off from there.

The two are running on the expressway, but suddenly, Pachirisu was chasing behind them.

"Who's that guy, Pochama?"

"Hikozaru, I don't know who is that. Did you know him?"

"That's very fast here. But at top speed, this might be slower than us."

"Those stupid idiots... I'll definitely win them on this Hokkaido Expressway route." Pachirisu whispered.

As the Pachirisu tries to overtake them, Chimchar and Piplup are trying to block him. However they are overtook by him, and Piplup spins out his car at between two Asahikawa junctions.

"What... Cannot catch up my steering..."

Piplup's Gnade Dignistar spins out, and wrecked on side walls. Chimchar tries to catch up Pachirisu, and Piplup lost the race. At this time, Piplup phone-called Chimchar.

"Hikozaru, my car got crashed. You go to catch him now."

Chimchar catches up, and Pachirisu tries to block. But he gave up the high-speed battle (probably because of accidents occured earlier on this expressway), and enters Pippu through the Junction.

As Chimchar gives up, Pachirisu slows down his machine, and continue cruising through the north expressway section to Shibetsu. The furious street race ended immediately, and Piplup awaits for tow trucks to take his car to the vehicle repair shop.

Meanwhile, the mysterious limousine, "Monstrous", is going ahead to Hokkaido after defeated many racers in Kanto and Kansai regions, like Tokyo, Yokohama, Nagoya and Osaka, beat all of them with its demonic acceleration. Even racers from North-East Japan such like ones from Sendai and Fukushima, are defeated if comes to it. Few people know who the limo driver is, not even outside Japan.


	2. Monstrous attacks Hokkaido!

After the accident Piplup has caused, the limo driver was racing Riolu at Hakodate. Riolu had the lead but the limo driver was right behind him.

Riolu told himself "I can't lose this battle! I can't lose to these guys who stepped on Hokkaido with molotov cocktails!"

The limo driver then said it was time to make a pass. Riolu passed over the heavy traffic, which gave the limo driver a chance to pass him. The limo driver passed Riolu like he wasn't there.

One guy said "NO WAY! He passed Riolu easily." & another guy said "That limousine is good!"

At the finish line, a guy told Munchlax "Riolu's Bayonet fell behind. The limousine is trying to widen the gap!"

Munchlax then said "What's that limo driver thinking? And, against a skilled limousine racer, this stupid raccoon chose to be in front, which is unfavorable. Does he think he's good enough to do that, or is he an idiot? While racing, Riolu said that the race is just starting."

The limo driver releases nitrous, causing Riolu to fall, and attempts burn his Danver Bayonet behind the exhaust flames of Monstrous.

Riolu was trying to catch up with the limo driver but couldn't seem to gain ground. Riolu then said "This can't be happening! But the race is far from over! If I don't stop them, then who will?"

Riolu's Danver Bayonet went lose its balance and hit the wall which infuriated him.

At the finish line, the limo driver, dressed up like Mii, said to Riolu "We get your team sticker, as promised." The limo driver then took out his Swiss army knife and slice the Solvalou sticker in half. He then throw the sticker on incinerator and then said "In no time, my trash bin will be full of ashes of the stickers of all the teams in Hokkaido." Before leaving, the limo driver said "By the way, from now on, you pull over whenever you see my car with nitrous oxide.

On the next day, Chimchar received call from Munchlax, and he complainted "Hey, Hikozaru, Riolu of our RT Solvalou Team lost to a fast driver here, he'll reach Sapporo tonight. Be careful."

As Chimchar goes down to the streets, he told Piplup about bad news. Piplup then becomes frightened and shouted "What? Riolu lost a race? That's impossible! I'll take wrench against that limo driver tonight!", shaking himself like earth-shaking manner.

Chimchar then telling Piplup not to yell too loud or somebody thinks crazy. The recently calmed-down Piplup asked about something "Hikozaru, what shall I do at night?"

"Pochama, we'll go to a parking area to take down that limo driver soon." Chimchar then replied.

Chimchar also told Piplup "the Monstrous is actually a limousine, I've seen one before this. Its extraggeratedly huge size makes me want to scratch my head."

Piplup moaned "Really?", and Chimchar answered "yep, that limo was actually a stretched 1950s American with bore and stroked 10-litre V16 engine. It's at over thousand horses, common in drag racing American muscles. But this one is more hilarious."

"I never know that you have a strong knowledge about American cars."

At night, the limo driver enters Sapporo, and no racers here would try the courageness against Monstrous. Pachirisu then watching the car coming in this city, and exclaimed "What is this? Is the car's very big? Seems as I can't win this race, but nevermind."

Chimchar told Pachirisu "I want you and us to keep on racing and winning. The Monstrous is no joke. It's like racing against a limousine. Its heavy machine is equipped with V16 engine and nitrous oxide. That car shouldn't be allowed on any pass due to length."

As the Monstrous reaches Sapporo, many people here are creeped out, and shouted "Wow!" And the limo driver, who shrouded in mystery, was revealed to be Squirtle, dressed up in dark suit, and wearing a hat. Another guy along is General Oshawott, also with same clothing.

"I'm Zenigame-san, and there are still some racers in this region, but I picked yours as the next target. Why? Many believe you're fast. Wahahaha." Squirtle laughed.

"So want to race? We'll take on you." Piplup asked, and Chimchar said "Y'all, we'll do. But he's fast, so we must use our own strategy."

"Wahahaha, you these fools, cannot win me for now. Are you ready to accept my challenge? Wahahahaha" Squirtle laughed as Joker.

"What about Pachirisu?" Piplup asked.

"Don't take this lightly, Zenigame. Pachirisu is a tough guy to beat, so go and take Simulation 7." General Oshawott said.

Squirtle said "WHAT? Are you serious? Monstrous against an Ecureuil?"

Kyle said "That's right. I can tell. I know him. Pachirisu is agile. He's not a fake. And, Hikozaru has something that made him beat me in a Danver Hijack. Until we know what he is, we can't let our guard down."

Meanwhile Chimchar took the cars to the starting point, he said he would be doing the countdown.

Piplup said to Chimchar and Pachirisu "Are you ready?"

Pachirisu and Chimchar said "We are ready. You suppose we can beat him."

Squirtle said to himself "I saw him once at Sapporo last year. He was testing Lucky and Wild Evolver instead of Danver Hijack. Mijumaru has developed strategies to win on an opponent's course. Simulation 7 is only used against the toughest opponents, so it doesn't surprise me that he's using it against Hikozaru and Pachirisu's machines."

Piplup then said "We're going in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Both Monstrous, Lucky and Wild Evolver and Age Solo Ecureuil roasted their donuts to the high-speed battle.


	3. The New Highway Legend?

On the expressway, both the Lucky and Wild Evolver and Age Solo Ecureuil are ahead of Monstrous. Pachirisu and Chimchar were trying their best to keep the Monstrous behind them.

Squirtle then said "No matter how hard you push your cars in the corner, your cars still have weaknesses, after all." Squirtle then started to gain speed on both Chimchar and Pachirisu. Chimchar then remembered something Squirtle said to him saying that racing an Evolver wasn't worth his time.

Pachirisu then said "You don't know who'll win until you race. I will show what my Age Solo Ecureuil is capable of doing!"

General Oshawott on the passenger side in the Monstrous said "Even if a car can have better performance stats than this, the Monstrous can still outrun them. You may think that the Age Solo Ecureuil is hard to control, but with its body size, a good driver can put on narrow corners without knocking. But the Monstrous is harder to control even after you have done the hairpin techniques. It is more stable on straights, however."

Squirtle said "There's no need for that against these guys. Simulation 1 should be enough to beat him."

General Oshawott then said "Not necessarily. You are a top-notch racer, but you are crazy at speeding. So far, all your rivals were weak, so you'll getting careless. Simulation 7 is to tighten your loose mind. If Pachirisu is able to beat me with his Age Solo Ecureuil that tells me he can drive a Formula-One car, I'm impressed! You will need some luck to win because you are going up against a Formula-One engined small car."

As the race approaches nearby Ebetsu, the Monstrous driver takes on Chimchar's Lucky and Wild Evolver by using nitrous, and taking closer gap to Pachirisu's Age Solo Ecureuil. Chimchar looked at the windshield as he was passed by Squirtle, which attempts to tailgating Pachirisu. He also worried that he'll lose this duel against the strange limousine. At Iwamizawa, Chimchar told Pachirisu "Your Age Solo Ecureuil could have advantage against that Monstrous due to body size. But, despite this, the Monstrous, which is more stable on straights, will sure overtake you at this expressway. Don't take too soft on that because it's a tough machine."

Piplup, on other hand, were gone into Shibetsu as awaiting for race results, and he is on the Shibetsu train station.

Pachirisu attempted to block Squirtle at Mikasa from overtaking him, but given the Age Solo's Ecureuil's slightly lower top speed, Pachirisu was overtaken as the Squirtle uses nitrous again as previous where Riolu of RT Solvalou was lost for the same reason.

As all three entered into the Sunagawa section, Monstrous' nitrous is still running. But the nitrous get empty, and as a result, Lucky and Wild Evolver and Age Solo Ecureuil get a chance to take over the lead as the nitrous system was never used this time. However, the Evolver was already at slipstreaming, and did not overtaking any as of this. Chimchar unleashed nitrous to propel him to the lead, and overtook Pachirisu and Squirtle. Behind him, Pachirisu's Age Solo Ecureuil had activated nitrous, and quickly caught up to the Evolver after overtaking the empty-nitrous Monstrous at Takikawa.

Chimchar tells Pachirisu "let's join forces and defeat that Monstrous car!", and Pachirisu agreed.

Now focussing on utmost precision, Chimchar and Pachirisu were battling for the lead between Fukagawa and Asahikawa, and achieved maximum potentials between them on the high-speed battle. The Monstrous is catching up, but Lucky and Wild Evolver and Age Solo Ecureuil were already on the lead battles nearby second Asahikawa junction, which leads into Pippu section if entered. Deciding to change things up a bit, the Evolver takes nitro boost right beyond the junction, and Ecureuil did the same again. Passing the junction, Chimchar and Pachirisu are still on the last chance to win a battle before entering Shibetsu. In the final chance, Chimchar started the induction boost, reaching the 400km/h before Pachirisu do the same at 12000rpm. But at this point it was only a straight line to finish, and everything was left to the their strategy. The Monstrous was also on the top speed, but Squirtle's chances to win becomes very unclear. Nitrous blazing, Chimchar and Pachirisu blasting towards the finish line in Shibetsu. Their Lucky and Wild Evolver and Age Solo Ecureuil sped forward at an equal pace, firing up them like Devil Z and the Black Bird on Bayshore Route. But the finish line was reaching, and it was impossible to tell who would win by the naked eye alone.


	4. The Hollow Victory!

As the race comes to the last end, Chimchar and Pachirisu are taking their speed to the victory, with Squirtle being 1 kilometre behind them. Now, the two cars have passed the finish line, with a high speed camera recording the finish. Chimchar led Pachirisu for just lower than a second, but as a teamwork between the duo, they win. Piplup greeted them almost immediately with hugs. "That was incredible, my friends!"

Munchlax said in his head "Guys, they showed the limo guys up big time. You're unreal, Hikozaru and Pachirisu. Unlike that stupid raccoon that lost the race before, you guys were great, men!"

When the guys passed some spectators, many said in excitement like:

"THE EVOLVER AND ECUREUIL ARE IN FRONT!"

"THEY WON!"

"Hikozaru and Pachirisu has stopped Monstrous' sweep in Hokkaido!"

"Unbelievable. They beat the Monstrous on Hokkaido."

Pachirisu then said "I won! I have now defeated Monstrous." Chimchar then said "Pochama doesn't need to race those guys again. We knew exactly where to attack and when to use the nitrous. I would have lost anywhere else. But putting our efforts into teamwork with you, we can win them."

On Monstrous side (1 kilometre before finish line), General Oshawott slapped Squirtle across the face with his scalchop. Squirtle said "Sorry, Mijumaru Shogun." & Oshawott scolded "Do you have any idea why I'm mad, Zenigame? Do you think you can explain why you lost this race?"

Squirtle then said "No, I don't. I just couldn't shake him off. I don't know how those guys could keep up with me, or what kind of technique they used."

Oshawott then scolded again "Of course not! Did you filled nitrous before race? You could have also misused nitrous on wrong time. Simulation 7 was for that very reason. Had you listened to me, you wouldn't have suffered an ugly loss. Stop acting like a stupid monkey and start using your retarded brain! Because of your loss, we will not race that Pochama's Dignistar. If you won, we would have gotten our revenge for what happened last year and then challenge the Dignistar. Now Hikozaru and Pachirisu has beaten us. Hikozaru did it last year with the obese widebody Danver Hijack against your Terrazi Centlee, and now has beaten your Monstrous in that Lucky and Wild Evolver."

Squirtle then said "I apologize. What do we do now, Shogun?"

Oshawott said "Our plan to sweep Hokkaido is no more. Regret however won't erase this defeat. We'll suck it up and head to other areas next."

Squirtle then said "You mean who?"

Oshawott then said "I cannot tell you about my ultimate target now. If we win, I will be satisfied. I just have to win."

Squirtle then said "What about conquer all Hokkaido racers, or race with that Pochama, Mijumaru Shogun? We have our pride. We can't just accept defeat."

Oshawott then scolded again "SHUT UP! You don't' have to tell me that! We're not racing him. We came to Hokkaido for one reason and that was to beat Hikozaru to get our revenge for last year. Since we lost to him again, I feel like we may not be able to conquer Hokkaido again. But that doesn't mean we can't race again here. If anybody wants, they can race us at anytime and we won't turn them down."

Oshawott then said to himself "I am the one who is the most upset about this. I wanted Zenigame to beat Hikozaru for what happened a year ago at Hakodate. It was bad enough we lost to him on our turf, but it was worse when he set the record there."

In the next morning, Chimchar was laying on the couch in the car garage watching television. He received a call when he was watching Takeshi's Castle show.

Piplup said to Chimchar "Hikozaru, my Gnade Dignistar was fully repaired. Shall I take you to restaurant?"

Chimchar then said "No, thank you, Pochama. I don't need you today. I take myself. Your car seems restored now here. Good job, friend."

Piplup said "Okay then, I go first."

An hour later, both Chimchar and Piplup, along with Pachirisu, go to have their lunch this noon at a restaurant in Sapporo, and had ramen in miso broth.


End file.
